


Le banquet de victoire de Winterfel :

by Sonials



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Lingua latina
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 22:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18765970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonials/pseuds/Sonials
Summary: Pendant le banquet de la victoire contre les morts, Tyrion a trop bu et Sansa l'aide à retourner dans sa chambre.





	Le banquet de victoire de Winterfel :

Tyrion a côté de sa reine, jetait des regards à Sansa de temps en temps, qui se tenait près de Jon. Elle n’a croisé qu’une fois son regard et elle avait son visage fermé démontrant sa force de caractère. Elle était ainsi lorsqu’il y avait du monde autour d’eux  
La nuit d’avant, dans la crypte, lui semblait un rêve son regard était tellement expressif que son cœur s’était presque arrêté de battre.  
Il décida de rejoindre son frère pour boire avec lui et Brienne, tous les deux étaient devenu inséparable. Il fit un jeu avec eux et Pod. Un jeu qui dérapa et fit fuir Brienne, et son frère parti derrière elle. Il se retrouva avec Pod et ils burent plus qu’il ne pouvait en supporter.  
Il se leva tant bien que mal, se dirigea vers le dehors pour prendre l’air, il vomit dans le couloir, continua son chemin et se retrouva face à elle.  
Il leva son verre vide :  
\- A vous la femme la plus belle et qui me torture le plus ! il mit le verre à sa bouche mais il était vide et le lassa tomber au sol. Vide désolé ! Vous avez retrouvé votre armure de courtoisie Ma Dame !  
\- Venez Tyrion, je vous ramène dans vos chambres ! Et elle l’aida à avancer.  
\- Vous savez que depuis que nous avons été mariés, je ne peux plus allez voir d’autre femme même des prostitués. Vous m’avez envouté avec votre pouvoir de Stark.  
\- Arrêtez de dire des bêtises ! Elle se demandait si cela était vrai qu’il n’avait pas eu de femme depuis. Cela l’étonnait venant de lui.  
\- Bien sur Ma Dame tout ce que vous voudrez, je suis à vous corps et âme.  
Sansa souriez, Tyrion avait trop bu et il délirait totalement.  
Elle l’emmena dans ses appartements, et l’aida à se déshabiller.  
\- Je dois être encore en train de rêver là! Et il prit son visage dans ses mains et il l’embrassa.  
Contre toute attente, elle répondit à son baisé, il était doux et tendre, et quand il se recula, elle se rendit compte qu’elle en voulait plus, leur regard se croisa.  
Tyrion se dit se rêve est vraiment fantastique, cela n’a jamais semblé plus réel.  
\- Le meilleur bisou de tous les rêves que j’ai pu faire ! Ma Dame vous ne fuyait pas ?  
Sansa le regarda incapable de bouger assise par terre.  
Tyrion s’avança et commença à déboutonner sa robe.  
\- Ce rêve va beaucoup plus loin que je m’autorise d’habitude, c’est bizarre ! lui dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux.  
Sansa le regarda et le laissa la déshabiller. Elle n’avait pas peur, c’était Tyrion. Elle avait même envie au font d’elle qu’il continu. Finalement elle se retrouva nue. Elle ne se cacha pas à sa vue.  
\- Tu es tellement parfaite, Sansa, je voudrai tellement que tu veuilles de moi comme je te veux !  
\- Je te veux dit-elle avec une toute petite voix quasi inaudible.  
\- Bien sûr, mais je veux dire dans la réalité pas dans mes rêves ! Même si c’est la première fois que mes rêves vont si loin, le détail de ton corps si parfait, comment puis-je imaginé cela ! Il faudra que je reprenne de ce vin.  
Elle sourit, Tyrion était vraiment le seul à réussir à la faire sourire et rire même parfois.  
Il avança sa mains et lui toucha un sein, cela la surprise mais ne dit rien, puis il le malaxa doucement cela lui vit un effet fou et elle ferma les yeux et un son comme un soupir sortie de sa bouche.  
\- Oh ! mon dieu Sansa, même dans mes rêves tu vas me rendre fou ! et il continua de lui toucher les seins et elle s’allongea sur le tapis.  
\- Oui ! s’échappa de ses lèvres, elle en voulait plus, comment cela était-il possible avec ce qu’elle avait subi avec Ramsey, elle pensait que plus jamais elle ne voudrait qu’un homme la touche.  
Il mit son autre main entre ses cuisses pour la caresser délicatement au début, elle gémissait puis il lui mit un doigt. Ses jambes s’écartèrent et elle mit ses mains sur la sienne. il fit bouger ses doigts et elle gémit comme aucune femme n’avait jamais gémit sous ses mains et son corps bouger au même rythme que ses doigts. Il n’avait ni vécu ni fait de rêve plus beau. La tête lui tournait, Il sentait qu’il allait vomir, il s’écarta d’elle et vomi plus loin, pourquoi avait-il interrompu son rêve ainsi ! Sansa le regarda, le regard enflammé, il n’avait jamais vu sa femme ainsi, enfin sansa.  
\- Ma chère femme, je crois que l’on va arrêter là ce soir, malgré mon envie pressante, il montra la bosse dans son pantalon. Mais je n’arriverai même pas à me tenir debout. Désolé ! Nous reprendrons ce rêve une autre fois !  
Sansa rougit et elle avait honte d’elle, Tyrion avait trop bu et elle profitait de son désarroi, elle en voulait même plus. Elle qui pensait qu’elle ne voudrait plus jamais d’homme. Il a suffi à Tyrion de ne la touché qu’une seule fois pour qu’elle chavire. Elle a même apprécié ; il était tellement doux et savait comment faire pour réveiller son corps. Elle en eu les larmes aux yeux.  
\- Non ! Sansa, je vous en supplie ne pleurer pas ! Dit-il. Pas dans mes rêves !  
Puis elle se mit à rire se rhabilla et aida Tyrion à se mettre dans son lit. Puis elle lui fit un petit bisou sur le front avant de partir.  
\- Fait de beau rêve mon petit mari… et elle referma la porte derrière elle.  
Quand elle retourna dans sa chambre, elle repensa à tout ce qui lui avait fait. Elle s’étonna d’en vouloir plus de le vouloir en elle. Elle dormit très mal cette nuit-là ne pensant qu’à lui.

Tyrion en se réveillant avait un mal de tête carabiné mais il se souvenait de son rêve, le plus beau qu’il n’avait jamais eu. Il se leva, se lava et s’habilla. Pour retourner à la salle.  
Sansa était dans la grande salle, quand elle vit Tyrion, son sang ne fit qu’un tour, elle ne savait pas quoi faire, ou regarder, son souffle était court, il fallait absolument qu’elle se reprenne.  
Tyrion vit sansa et se dirigea vers elle, elle ne semblait pas bien, il se rapprocha lui demanda si elle allait bien.  
Sansa se demandait s’il se rappelait de la nuit qu’il avait passé. Et elle avait du mal à paraitre froide et distante. Elle devait s’éloigner de lui, sinon elle n’y arriverait pas, sans le regarder, elle s’éloigna en s’excusant.  
Tyrion la regarda s’éloigner, et il revit les images de la nuit dernière qui paraissait si vrai. Il ne devait pas penser à ça. Il vit son frère et parti avec lui le taquinant sur lui et Brienne.  
Sansa depuis cette nuit essaya d’éviter Tyrion à tout prix. Il ne se rappelait même pas alors qu’elle en rêvé toutes les nuits.  
Un jour, ils allaient bientôt partir pour Port Real, Tyrion vint la rejoindre sur le mur extérieur. Elle n’arrivait pas à le regarder, elle fixait le loin. Il essayait de la faire changer d’avis pour Daenerys car il voulait qu’il n’y ait plus d’obstacle entre eux, mais apparemment rien de ce qu’il dit ne fit l’effet escompté. Elle était mal à l’aise et elle a même au bout du compte avoué qui était Jon. Cela ne lui ressemble guerre d’être ainsi déstabilisé. Il lui demanda si tout allait bien.  
\- Elle se retourna et dit que d’aller au Sud n’allait pas pour les stark.  
\- Mais jon n’est pas vraiment un stark !  
Gros malaise.  
Et elle partit pour sa chambre, il l’a suivie, elle ferma derrière eux.  
Et il demanda ce qui n’allait pas, elle n’avait aucun secret pour lui, elle ne voulait pas en avoir, donc elle lui dit la vérité.  
Il était sous le choc. Perdu dans ses pensées car cela bouleversé tout jon pouvait revendiquer le trones de fer.  
Elle le regardait, et se demandait si elle devait parler de cette nuit-là lui dire qu’elle ne voulait pas qu’il parte pour King landing.  
\- Revenez nous sauf ! dit-elle finalement.  
Il la regarda et leurs regards brulants s’accrochèrent l’un à l’autre.  
\- Je reviendrai, je vous le promets Ma Dame !  
Sansa j’ai fait un rêve magnifique qui été tellement réel que … Puis il se tu . Il ne pouvait tout de même pas lui parler de ses rêves de dépravé.  
Il s’en souvenait mais pensé que cela n’était qu’un rêve, Se rendit compte Sansa. Il fallait qu’elle détourne le regard sinon il lirait dans ses yeux comme un livre ouvert.  
\- Ah bientôt Tyrion !  
\- Oui bientôt Sansa… elle avait appelé par son prénom et il avait cru voir dans ses yeux une lueur, un espoir.  
\- Si je vous redemandez… aujourd’hui… la même chose que dans la crypte qu’elle serait la réponse? Il avait posé la question en hésitant, mais en étant sérieux cette fois. Il attendait sa réponse…  
\- Je … Il allait partir et peut être ne jamais revenir de cette guerre, elle allait le laisser partir sans rien faire. Elle se retourna s’agenouilla et l’embrassa d’un baiser passionné et vorace.  
Tyrion étonné, la finalement, pris dans ses bras, et il était pris dans la folie de ce baisé.  
Elle commença à déboutonner son veston. Tyrion sursauta et se recula. Le souffle court, le regard perdu. Il l’a regarda dans les yeux, elle avait le regard avec des braises comme dans son rêve, elle aussi avait le souffle court.  
\- Je ne comprends pas ? dit-il.  
\- Ce n’était pas un rêve…et elle détourna le regard.  
\- Vous … Vous … voulez dire que… que…  
\- Oui et depuis je n’arrive plus à dormir, vous me hantez… depuis ce soir-là je vous évite j’ai honte…  
\- Comment vous ne m’avait pas repoussé ? vous aviez se désir ? Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas j’étais ivre et s’était tellement irréel.  
\- Vous allez partir et peut –être ne plus revenir, cela me hantera toute ma vie, et ne resteront que des regrets !  
\- Je reviendrais Sansa ! je vous aime depuis tellement de temps, il n’y a pas besoin de ce presser.  
\- Vous m’aviez dit que quand je le voudrais, vous seriez là. Je le veux maintenant.  
Il réfléchit un instant, la regarda dans les yeux et y vit de la détermination mais aucun dégoût ou peur. Il s’approcha d’elle l’embrassa, elle gémit et il se replongea dans cette folie.  
Ils firent l’amour, cela coulait de source, c’était naturel et Sansa n’avait pas peur de lui. Il était émerveillé de voir son corps répondre aussi bien au sien. Ils s’endormirent dans les bras l’un de l’autre. Il se réveilla en premier et la regarda se disant combien il avait de la chance de l’avoir dans sa vie, il allait partir mais avec une bonne raison de vouloir survivre et de revenir.


End file.
